Is it Edible?
by RurOuniGrL
Summary: [OneSh0tkinda] Just because she can't cook doesn't mean she's going to give up. What's Kenshin's reaction going to be when Kaoru serves up dinner? KK


Is it... Edible...?

I haven't written anything for so long...-ahem- anyways, I got the idea for this shortly after watching an episode of Rurouni Kenshin. It was well... the one where Kaoru's making lunch. :D

--

Kaoru huffed. All girls were supposed to have the ability to cook. Was she an exception or something? The last dish she made was sashimi. Kaoru looked at it herself first, she thought it looked simply delightful. Kaoru was happy to find that the other found it looked delicious too. After taking but one bite though...

"Kaoru! Do you even taste your cooking before serving it to other people!"

Kaoru was about to punch Yahiko's face in when Sano gave her his thoughts too.

"Sorry to say this Jou-chan, but I'll have to agree with the bozu this time."

"Bozu! Haven't I made it clear that I wasn't just a kid?"

Kaoru was saddened by Sano's comment. It was normal for Yahiko to say those kind of things whether the food tasted good or not...but now Sano too?

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, hoping he'd say something along the lines of

'That was the best thing I've ever tasted Kaoru-dono!'

But that never happened. He just sat there, smiling at the arguing Yahiko and Sano. The sashimi in front of him and the rice bowl were both left, untoched. Sighing Kaoru picked up the sashimi she had worked so hard on and left. She took her bowl or rice with her.

"Eh...? Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru pretended not to hear him as she continued her way to the kitchen. He could have said something else! Something Better! She dumped the rest of the fish into the garbage and finished up the rest of her rice. It was tasteless.

"What's so hard about cooking!" Kaoru sat down and slumped against the wall. "Megumi can do it, and so can Kenshin! And he's a **he** for gods' sake!"

Kaoru then tilted her head so that her hair could cover her eyes.

"Yet...I'm a _girl_ and I can't even cook half as well as a man..."

--

Kaoru woke up in the kitchen the following morning. She actually fell asleep...in the kitchen.

"Oh Kaoru-dono! You're awake..that you are." Kenshin's voice floated in through the open back door. "Did you want anything specific for dinner tonight that is?"

Kaoru stayed still. She didn't want to give up on cooking just yet.

"_I know I can do it this time._" thought Kaoru bitterly, remembering the event that happened last night.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Ehh...?"

Kenshin was still patiently waiting for Kaoru's answer.

"...Kenshin? Umm, do you mind if I try cooking again tonight? I mean I know that last night's dinner wasn't all that great but.. I really want to try again..."

Kenshin stared at her for a while, he was hesitating.

"Please?" Kaoru added in a quiet whisper.

"Alright then. It's good that you want to keep trying, that it is."

"Thank you Kenshin!"

The former man slayer smiled at her and left the kitchen area. Kaoru was smiling until she was sure that Kenshin was far enough not to hear her scream if she burnt herself or something.

"Sooo..." Kaoru knelt down and leaned against the cupboards behind her. "What am I going to make?"

--

Yahiko and Sano were arguing about something that wasn't important when Kenshin walked into the room.

"Kenshin?"

Sano looked up, clearly confused. "Shouldn't you be making dinner or something?"

"Ah, Kaoru-dono insisted that she try again."

"You mean Jou-chan's making dinner...again?"

"Mm!" Kenshin nodded.

"And you just let her take over the kitchen!"

Yahiko came up from behind and hit Kenshin with his bokken. The battousai went down with an 'Oro!'

"Don't you remember what the result of a day's worth of cooking was yesterday! Kenshin! You know Jou-chan **just can't cook**!"

Sano had picked Kenshin up and was shaking him back and forth accenting his last three words.

"Orooo!"

After one last shake Sano dropped the poor guy to the ground, "Hey, Yahiko, wana run over to Megumi's?"

"You bet!"

The two of them then left a dazed Kenshin on the ground.

--

Kaoru had already thought of something to make. It was so simple! Why didn't she think of it sooner? She was still humming a happy tune when Suzume and Ayame came running through the door.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Come play with us!"

"Play! Play!" The younger of the two chorused. Kaoru smiled at them warmly and regretted that she couldn't spend time with the girls today.

"Suzume-chan? Ayame-chan? I'm sorry but I'm busy making dinner... Why don't you go find Kenshin-"

Kaoru didn't need ton say anymore. Mentioning Kenshin's name within earshot of these girls made them crazy.

"Ken-nii?"

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!"

And then they ran off beofre Kaoru could even say another word! Turning around, Kaoru faced the steaming kettle and rolled her sleeves up. She was prepared to make something edible this time.

--

2 hours later

--

In the span of 2 hours, Kaoru had managed to spill 2 and a half kettles of water. ( she righted the third before all its contents could escape ), burnt her hands and poured hot water over food that was still wrapped in cloth.

Kaoru took a piece of fabric out from her gi and wiped her brow. Cooking was hard work!

--

7:00pm. About dinner time

--

Kaoru looked down and admired her work the way she had admired the sashimi the night before. Except this time she knew it was going to taste _good_. Carefully setting down the bowls on a tray, Kaoru called everyone to dinner. She was just a little more than surprised to see that only Kenshin appeared. (Suzume and Ayame already left)

"Kenshin? Where are the others?"

"Oh, they went to Megumi-dono's that they did."

"Oh...really..." Veins began appearing on Kaoru's forehead, then she bursted into flames. Kaoru didn't really like Megumi, she was good at everything.

"Oro?"

Kenshin backed up, he didn't feel like being Kaoru's punchbag today.

"Eh?" Kaoru noticed Kenshin slipping away and cooled down. "Sorry about that, Kenshin, Here. Try some!"

Kenshin looked at the steaming bowl and back at Kaoru's face. Gulping, he closed his eyes, took a breath, and reached for his chopsticks.

Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin put some of the food into his mouth. She really hoped nothing was wrong with it. Kenshin chewed once, then twice. After a few more chews, he swallowed, set his bowl and chopsticks down and sat there, with a solemn look on his face.

"Well?" Kaoru was anxious to hear that it was delicious.

"Very well made Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin began congradulating her on her first successful meal.

"You really think so?"

"Hai!"

Kaoru smiled happily. She got a good comment from Kenshin!

"What kind of noodles did you use, Kaoru-dono?"

"Eh? Oh it's ...**Ramen**!" Kaoru kept up her cheerful smile and Kenshin crashed to the floor.

"Kaoru-dono you mean, you didn't make any of this except for boiling the water?"

"Hai!"

Kaoru smiled again, at least she did one thing right.

"...Thank you, Kaoru-dono, for this wonderful meal."

"Mm!"

"_Just wait till Sano and Yahiko hear that Kenshin praised my food! They'll be sorry they even tried to miss out on my dinners_!"

Kaoru was still in the midst of self praising when she felt arms wrap around her body.

"Ehhh? Kenshin?"

"That was very good, that it was. Do keep trying,...Kaoru-dono..."

Kenshin gave her one last smile before making a dramatic exit. Kaoru had just snapped out of her daze long enough to realise that Kenshin wasn't hugging her anymore.

"Oh! Kenshin!"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Umm...Could you go and get another kettle..? ...I..I think I broke our current one making dinner..."

"Oro!"

-The End

Lol, so what did you people think? This was just some little thing that came to me one day :D I hope you liked it. R&R plz!


End file.
